Cat and Mouse
by Mo Cat
Summary: The Andromeda crew helps a woman with a secret. I suck at summaries, huh? Finished
1. Help Me?

Her eyes shot open at the sound. She had fallen asleep at the console waiting for a reply from…well, empty space. Her ship had been damaged in the barrage of fire from the Than ship. The distress signal had been sent out hours ago. She wasn't expecting a reply, mainly because she was on the wrong side of the uncharted territories boundary. The ship must have drifted across by itself. The only thing she could manage to fix was the communication system.   
  
Now, much to her surprise, she heard the "incoming message" alarm and sure enough there was a huge High Guard ship in front of her. The message was, thankfully, a reply to her distress signal and not some space pirate looking for spare parts and a slave woman. The man introduced himself as Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. She'd heard of him and the ship before. Just her luck… she'd always wanted to see the Andromeda from the inside.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Hunt," she replied. "Your help would be much appreciated. Been working on the thing for hours without success, sir."  
  
"It's our pleasure, Hydra," replied Hunt. "May we know your name before we offer you any service?"  
  
"Captain Felix Clark, sir," she said with a smile.   
  
"Okay, Captain Clark, prepare to be brought aboard. We'll have our mechanic go to work as soon as possible."  
  
"I appreciate the help, Captain, but if you don't mind, I'd just like to ask for your mechanic's assistance. I'm capable of fixing the beast myself, I just need the tools."  
  
Within a few minutes, Felix was on board the Andromeda. She was greeted by the ship's A.I.   
  
"Welcome aboard the Andromeda Ascendant. Feel free to use all available facilities. Quarters have been arranged for you should your repairs take more than a few hours. Captain Hunt has requested a word with you in his office. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there now."   
  
"Thank you," Felix replied. She was not used to such well treatment. Felix was amazed as she followed the A.I. through the corridors of the ship. She had never seen a ship so glorious in her life. Her father had taken her aboard many obsolete High Guard ships, but none of them were this magnificent. They passed many labor robots along the way. Just as they were about to reach Hunt's office, Harper came over the comm. link.   
  
"Hey, Rommie! You wanna tell Captain Clark that there's a gray feline down here that won't let me on the Hydra?"  
  
Rommie looked embarrassed. "Seamus Harper, resident engineer," she explained. Felix nodded in understanding. "Go ahead down there," said Rommie, "and I'll tell Captain Hunt. Harper, she's on her way." Felix thanked her and started back along the route the A.I. took her on to her ship.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The dark gray cat stood in the doorway to the Hydra with an arched back, hissing and growling violently at Harper. Harper's eyebrows were raised with confusion. "How can one cat cause so much trouble?" he said to himself.   
  
"Come on, kitty! Let me get on this ship so I can see what's wrong with it. If you don't let me get on the ship, you'll never be able to leave and you'll be stuck with me forever. Now let me get on this ship!" Harper was almost screaming at the cat. He thought for a moment and decided to try a different approach. He got down on his knees and held his hand out to the cat. "Come on, cute little kitty. Uncle Harper's not here to hurt you…" He continued on in this manner. The cat continued to hiss and growl at him.  
  
Felix walked into the room silently. She'd heard Harper yelling at the cat as she approached the door to the docking bay and tried hard to conceal her laughter. He didn't hear her and continued to sweet talk the cat. When she realized he was reaching out to the cat, she spoke up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said as she walked over to him. Harper jumped. She pushed his hand away with hers. "He bites like a Magog," she joked. Harper took in her appearance as she picked up the cat. Her black hair was just passed her shoulders and pulled back in a neat ponytail. Her skin was pale and her eyes were deep green-blue. She was about his height and thin, but not scrawny. When she had the cat in her arms, she looked up at him. She noticed his blue eyes and his messy blonde hair.   
  
"I've had him since I was a little girl," she explained. "He's grown to be very protective of me and the ship, as well." She held out her hand, offering him a handshake. "Captain Felix Clark," she said.   
  
"Seamus Harper," he replied, returning the handshake. "Who's this?" he asked gesturing to the cat.  
  
"Oh, this is Sherlock," she said as she held the cat out to him. He hesitated. "It's okay," she said, "he won't bite anymore."  
  
Harper took the gray ball of fur in his hands. The cat looked up at him with his green eyes. Sherlock began to purr when Harper scratched his chin. Harper giggled.   
  
"As long as I'm around, he's okay with strangers," Felix explained. She saw how content Sherlock was at the chin massage Harper gave him. "Now he's gonna love you forever." She noticed the data port on the back of Harper's neck and smiled. "You too, huh?" she said as she pointed out her data port. "They do come in handy, don't they?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Harper said with a smile. "I'm beginning to think this thing is the only reason Dylan keeps me around. That and the fact that I fix this ship every time he breaks it."  
  
"I'm sure that's not the only reason. I mean, it's not like you're an unsociable Uber…"  
  
Just then, Tyr walked into the docking bay. Felix's eyes turned from joy to fear and she backed up against her ship. "I didn't mean that, sir. I had no idea, really. I never read anywhere about a Nietzschean being on the Andromeda unless he was attacking it."  
  
Tyr got a faint smile on his face. He tried hard to keep from laughing. "They're writing about us now, do you hear that, boy?"  
  
"This is just Tyr," Harper said as he handed Sherlock back to Felix. "He's not like other Nietzscheans. Well, what I mean is, he doesn't go around terrorizing humans. He's on our side. He's helping us restore the Commonwealth."  
  
"Don't speak too much good about me, boy. Our journey has only just begun," Tyr said as he stalked towards Felix. Felix's only response was to offer a handshake. Her hand shook as it was left in the air. Tyr looked at it, then back at her face. Felix put her hand down. "Nice to meet you…" she said.   
  
"Captain Clark," Rommie said over the comm. link. "Captain Hunt is still expecting you. He'd like to have a few words with you."  
  
"She'll be right there, Rommie," Harper said as Felix walked away. Tyr and Harper stood and watched her until she left the docking bay.   
  
"Dylan has already started," Tyr said. "A woman walks onto his ship and he has to have 'a few words' with her."  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame, isn't it?" Harper said with a vacant voice.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. My Ship

"I'd like to know exactly how your ship got so damaged," Dylan said in an agitated voice. "You never mentioned the fact in your distress signal."  
  
"It's very complicated, Captain," Felix started.  
  
"I'm still curious."  
  
"Well, I was on my way to Infinity Atoll to pick up some cargo that I was hired to deliver, and I ran into an asteroid belt. I tried to steer around it, but it was too late. See, I had the ship on autopilot so I could relax a little, and by the time I realized I was headed straight for the rocks, it was too late to make a quick escape."  
  
"So why didn't you just say that in the distress signal?" Dylan sounded suspicious.   
  
"Call me crazy, but it was a little embarrassing. It wouldn't look too good if I were to be picked up by another cargo ship, seeing as how we're supposed to be some of the best damn pilots out there." Felix faked a smile and laughed a little. She knew Hunt probably wouldn't buy her phony story, but it was worth a try.   
  
Dylan looked at her for a second. "Alright," he said after an awkward pause, "go fix your ship. You can use any of Mr. Harper's tools you need, and the mess deck is always open. Let Rommie know if you need anything else."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Felix said with a huge smile.   
  
"And you can call me Dylan. It's been so long since anybody's called me 'sir' that I'm not used to it."  
  
"Okay, s- -Dylan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harper's feet were sticking out from under a console on the Hydra. Felix stood with her arms crossed and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Harper?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" Harper replied cheerfully.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Fixing your ship."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. My ship. I fix my own ship, not you." She pulled him by his feet out from under the console. "Now get up and let me get to work."  
  
"Fine, but don't say I wasn't trying to help you." Harper stood up and moved out of the way. He bowed and motioned his hands toward the console. "Your highness."  
  
Felix gave him a dirty look and started working. Harper had done a good job so far. Some of the circuits had been blown during one of the explosions and he had already fixed one of them. "I've only been gone for a few minutes," she thought.   
  
"So, Felix, where're you from anyways?" Harper asked.  
  
There was a pause, and then she said, "Earth. I was from Earth. A little place called Fort Huachuca in Arizona. After my parents were killed I bought a ship with what money I had and left. That was seven years ago. Now I do cargo runs for whoever's willing to pay me. I've gotten by so far, but it's not enough. I need adventure."  
  
"Adventure, huh? Why don't you stay on the Andromeda? We have plenty of adventures. Maybe too much for one person to handle." Harper sat down and leaned against the wall next to the console.   
  
"That's a nice offer, Harper, but I can't stay." She was thinking of the reason why, but she couldn't tell him.  
  
"So how old were you when you left Earth?" Harper asked, ignoring her response.  
  
"I was fifteen. Can you imagine being fifteen and out on your own doing cargo runs for some sleaze ball?"  
  
"Sheesh… So now you're, what, twenty-two? That's just as bad. You're out here all by yourself. Don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
"I've gotten used to being alone. But sometimes that need for company comes back. I had no friends on Earth because my parents kept me locked up in the house all day everyday, and I'm an only child, so I had nobody to take with me when I left." She paused for a moment. "It's hard to make friends out in empty space. I've got some acquaintances, but no real friends."  
  
"Sorry to say this, kid, but your life sucks!" Harper tried to imagine living in space on his own without Trance or Beka or even Tyr, but he couldn't. He started to feel sorry for Felix. "So, anyway, let me know if you need any help. I'm like a security system or something. 'Seamus Harper is always on your side.' That's catchy…"   
  
Felix heard him humming as he walked out of the ship. "Strange," she said to herself. 


	3. Hamburgers!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harper decided to check on Felix a couple of hours later. She hadn't asked for any help, and she hadn't set foot outside of the ship. He could hear her singing to herself as she worked. It was something familiar, maybe something he'd heard on Earth before.   
  
Singing, "Girl, before I met you, I was… F.I.N.E. fine… But your love made me a prisoner, yeah my heart's been doin' time…"   
  
Now he remembered. It was Aero--- something or other. He knew the last part would come to him sooner or later. As he walked onto the ship, he could hear the music. It was faint, but loud enough to hear. Her off-key singing was louder than the music.   
  
"Don't give up your day job, sweet heart!" he said as he walked into the room she was in. She had almost all the circuits fixed. She looked out from under the console and smiled. "You weren't supposed to hear that," she said. "It's opening night and nobody's ever heard me before."   
  
She hooked a jack up to her data port and sat silently for a moment. A minute later, the lights came back on and she smiled with satisfaction. "I love my ship. It always listens to me". She put the panel back in place and sat up. "Now for the engine," she said in a satisfied voice. She stood up and started walking back to the engine room.  
  
"Well, do you want some help?" Harper said like a kid brother always wanting to tag along.  
  
"I guess…" Felix replied vacantly.  
  
She was there in a minute. Her ship was much smaller than the Maru, but was mostly cargo space. The engine room was small. There were two catwalks that ran parallel to each other above the engine. She had a chain hanging from a pipe that ran above and in between the catwalks. She grabbed the chain and swung over the engine to the other catwalk. When she landed, she pushed the chain back over to Harper, who had followed her into the engine room. He caught the chain and looked at her for a moment.   
  
"What's the matter, Harper? Scared?" Felix laughed. Harper gave her a look and stood on the railing that ran along the side of the catwalk. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Here it goes," he whispered. He jumped and swung across. He reached with his feet to try and grab the railing on the other catwalk, but failed. Just as he was about to swing back, Felix grabbed his foot and pulled him toward the catwalk. When his feet were safely planted on solid metal, he took a deep breath and thanked Felix. She just laughed and walked away.  
  
He looked to his side and saw a bridge that connected the two catwalks. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why don't you just use the bridge?"  
  
"The chain's faster." Felix said with an attitude. Harper stared at her in question as she walked away from him. "So why didn't you tell me about it before I almost broke my neck?" He reluctantly followed her.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Within a couple of days, Felix and Harper had the engine almost working. They spent the entire time exchanging stories about their past and telling jokes. On the second day, when Harper realized they had been working on the engine for so long, he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday…" he said.   
  
"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. Tell me; is Andromeda good at making hamburgers? And not the new space crap, the real old fashion Earth hamburger." She finished tightening a bolt and looked at Harper with questioning eyes.   
  
"Well," he started, "she's not horrible, I can say that much." He thought for a minute. "Hey, Rommie, do you think you could fix up something good to eat? Maybe some good old fashion hamburgers?"  
  
"Just as long as you don't bad mouth me about my cooking again, Harper," Rommie replied.   
  
"Thanks, Rommie…"  
  
* *  
  
These hamburgers are delicious," Felix said behind a mouth full of food. "Nobody in space can make hamburgers this good. These are the best I've had since I left Earth."  
  
Beka was there with them and looked at Felix with confusion. "You don't think space burgers are any good?"  
  
Felix shook her head. "Nothing compares to Earth burgers."  
  
"Well, then you must have had some really bad hamburgers," Harper said as he plopped his hamburger back on the plate. "Hey, Rommie, I appreciate the effort, but it's just not working."   
  
"Would you like to try and cook these things with the resources we have onboard?" Holo-Rommie blinked in front of him. She had a nasty look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, Rommie. They're good though…"  
  
"They're delicious, Rommie. Thank you!" Felix was content with the hamburger. Harper imagined that she hadn't eaten many on Earth.   
  
"So, Captain Clark," Beka said, "your ship seems small for a cargo carrier. You must only do small shipments."  
  
"Most of the time, but there are times when I've even got stuff in my cockpit because it won't all fit in the cargo area."  
  
"Oh," Beka said. "Did Harper tell you that we used to do cargo runs?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw the Maru, too, it's great. I saw a ship like that for sale once. I wanted to buy it, but I didn't have any money at the time."  
  
Trance walked onto the mess deck and got herself something to drink. She sat down next to Harper and gazed at Felix.  
  
"I'm Trance Gemini," she said. "I'm the ship's acting medical officer and I also work in hydroponics. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Felix smiled and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, too," she said. "Felix Clark." She took in Trance's features and couldn't figure out what she was. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did," Trance joked. "Yes, you can."  
  
"What species are you? I've never seen anybody like you before. You seem very fascinating."   
  
"My species is a secret even to my fellow crew members," Trance said. "Let's just say…"  
  
Suddenly the ship shook violently.  
  
"We're being fired at," Rommie announced.   
  
"Harper, bring captain Carter to the command deck now!" Dylan sounded angry.   
  
Felix got a worried look on her face. She thought that maybe the Than had found her and were demanding that Dylan hand her over to them. When they reached the command deck, Dylan gave Felix a dirty look and turned back to the view screen. "Is this who you're looking for?" he asked an Emerald Than on the view screen.   
  
"Yes," the Than replied. "We demand that you put her in our custody immediately. She has committed a crime and must stand for punishment."  
  
"And what crime might that be?"  
  
"She has stolen weapons from us."  
  
"May I have a moment to speak with Captain Clark, sir?" Dylan asked angrily.  
  
"You may. Make it quick, Captain Hunt, for our patience is limited."  
  
The Emerald Than's image blinked off of the view screen and Dylan turned to Felix. "Captain Clark," he said in a powerful voice, "I believe you have some explaining to do. Just why are these Than after you?"  
  
"Remember that story I told you about the asteroid field? Well, forget it. It was all a lie. The truth is one of my runs got screwed up big time. I was supposed to deliver some minor weapons to the Than, and the guy who was shipping the weapons gave me the wrong orders. Instead of giving me the weapons, he gave me food that was supposed to go to some poor miner colony on some moon. So now the Than are blaming me for the mistake. I managed to get away before they could kill me, but in trying to escape, they nearly blew my ship to pieces. I managed to slip stream before they had a chance, but the engine blew as soon as I came out of the portal. So you see, Captain Hunt, Dylan, sir… this whole thing is not my fault. They should be out to get their weapons dealer." Felix took a deep breath and let down her guard.   
  
Dylan's eyes wandered as he took in everything she had just said to him. "And what you're saying to me is the honest truth?" Felix shook her head "yes." Dylan sighed and turned back to the view screen. "Put the Than back on screen, Rommie."  
  
"Are you going to place Captain Clark in our custody now, Captain Hunt?" the Than asked as soon as he saw Dylan's face.   
  
"I'm afraid not, sir," Dylan replied bravely. "The mistake was not hers, but your weapons dealer's." He paused for a moment. "I would suggest taking this up with him."   
  
The Than became outraged. "Very well, Captain Hunt. You leave me no choice but to take her by force." The Than blinked off again. Soon the ship was shaking violently again.   
  
"They're boarding, Captain," Rommie informed them.   
  
"Is your ship working yet?" Dylan asked Felix.  
  
"No, there're still some things to be done. There's no time for even both Harper and I to finish it now. It'd take us half an hour at the least."  
  
Dylan thought for a moment. "Alright. Harper, take her to the weapons closet, give her a weapon. Everybody else, prepare to defend yourselves."  
  
The ship rattled as Harper led Felix to the weapons closet. As soon as she had a gun in her hand, Felix started running back to command. She knew that this was all her fault and she'd risk her life to help Dylan and the rest of the crew. On her way there, she ran into Beka.   
  
"Whoa," Beka said. "Dylan wants you and Harper to stay with me. Harper!" Harper showed up around a corner and started running toward Beka. "Harper," she said, "you and Felix are sticking with me. Come on, I'm taking you to your ship."  
  
"Beka," Harper said, "always a leader." They followed Beka through the corridors to the docking bay. They were greeted by some fire from the Than soldiers. They all shot back and took down all of them. They knew there were more elsewhere on the ship. The sounds of force lance blasts came from another corridor. Dylan must have found some of the uninvited guests. Felix and Harper quickly climbed onto the Hydra and made their way back to the engine room. They worked as fast as they could, but it was hopeless. They could here Beka struggling to keep the Than soldiers off the Hydra.  
  
"Harper," Felix said, "we have to help Beka. There's no way for us to fix this in enough time for me to get away before the Than take over the ship."  
  
"But if you quit, they'll kill you," Harper protested.   
  
"And if I don't quit they'll kill you and the rest of the crew. Then I'll be dead anyway. Come on," Felix said as she raced out of the engine room. Harper hesitated, but finally followed.   
  
Beka was having a bit of trouble keeping the soldiers away from the ship. Felix shot one down just as it was taking aim at Beka. "There's no time," she explained. "I'm going to help get rid of these guys, then I'll fix my ship and get out of here. If we kill all the Than on the ship right now, it'll be a few days before any more come. That should be plenty of time to finish the repairs and get as far way from here as possible."  
  
"But…" Beka began, but stopped herself. She knew there was a lot of logic behind Felix's thinking. Harper stepped out of the ship and blasted a soldier who was aiming for Beka. Beka thanked him silently and they all set off to find Dylan.   
  
Dylan was closer than they expected. They ran into him when they turned the corner. He was having some trouble himself. Felix blasted a couple of soldiers and ducked a punch from another. Dylan shot him down before he had a chance to charge his gun.   
  
"Dylan, there's no time. Once we get rid of these soldiers, there'll be enough time for me to fix my ship and get out of here." Felix shot down another Than and looked at Dylan. Dylan seemed to protest in his mind, but eventually gave up. He nodded his head and called Rommie over the comm. link.   
  
"Engage your internal defense system, we need to take care of these guys."   
  
"Internal defenses engaged," Rommie announced. "Dylan, you might want to get to command. The Than are attempting to override my systems." She paused for a moment then cursed silently. "They've shut down my internal defenses." 


	4. A Short Goodbye

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dylan and Beka entered command deck blasting at Than soldiers. Felix and Harper followed, doing the same. Tyr was fighting with a soldier and seemed to be winning. He gave the soldier one last punch and the soldier was knocked out cold. Trance shot a couple more soldiers. Felix knocked one out with a swift kick and then shot it. Harper and Dylan went right to work trying to get Andromeda's defenses back online. Three more soldiers entered and started firing among the crew. Tyr took them all down with only a few shots.  
  
"Tyr," Dylan said, "guard the entrance to command deck. Beka, you help him. Harper, keep trying to get Rommie's defenses back online. Felix, stay with Harper and Trance. Andromeda, is the General onboard?"  
  
Rommie paused as she did a search of the ship. "Yes, he is."  
  
"Let's page him and see if we can't get this all straightened out."  
  
* *  
  
"General, I'm sure if you contact your weapons dealer, he can tell you what happened," Dylan tried to negotiate with the Than General.   
  
"No," the Than argued back. "No negotiations. This woman is a criminal and must be punished."  
  
"Hey look, you pernicious little devil, I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't make the mistake. I just run whatever the dealer gives me," Felix yelled. "So don't punish me for something your idiot weapons dealer did."  
  
Dylan grabbed her arm before she could leap at the General in a fit of anger. Her fists were clenched and she was ready to fight anybody who tried to take her away. One of the soldiers got nervous and pulled the trigger when Felix shoved passed Dylan. Tyr pulled his gun and started shooting again. Soon they were all shooting at each other and the Than were losing.   
  
Felix stood next to Harper as she shot down some Than soldiers. One of the soldiers took aim at Harper. Felix was prepared to shoot the soldier, but her gun locked up and wouldn't fire. She pushed Harper out of the way of the shot and instead got shot herself in the chest. She fell to the floor with a loud thud and everything seemed to stand still for a moment. All realized she was down and stopped shooting. The Than General called for his men to retreat. Harper took a few shots in anger at the retreating soldiers, but didn't hit any of them. He dropped by Felix's side and grabbed her hand. Trance and Beka also knelt by her side.  
  
"I guess I won't be lonely anymore," Felix said with a gasp. "I'm going to see Mom and Dad."  
  
"No, you're not," Harper said. "Rommie and Trance are gonna fix you up and then you're going to go out and live to be a hundred. You can't die now."  
  
Felix heard Trance sniffle and looked at her. "Trance," she said, "you never told me what species you are."  
  
Trance laughed a little and bent down and whispered something in Felix's ear. Felix smiled and looked at Trance with teary eyes. "Are you really a…" And with that she took her last breath and passed on. Now Trance was crying and Beka had a tear in her eye. Everybody was silent. Harper stood up and stormed out of the command deck.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trance sat near a window on the observation deck. She gazed at the stars and thought to herself. She hadn't known the girl very well, but she still felt for her death. She knew Harper must have grown attached to her in some way. He locked himself up in machine shop and asked Andromeda to engage privacy mode. That was three hours ago. Now he wandered onto obs deck carrying a Sparky Cola in one hand and a flexi in the other. Trance looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.   
  
"Are you okay, Harper?" she asked sweetly.   
  
He sat down next to her and let out a deep sigh. "It's just… she'd become like the sister I never had over the three days she was here. And she was so young, she didn't deserve to die. I swear, if I ever see that Than again, I'll kill him."  
  
"Killing him won't solve anything. Some people in the universe are meant to live to be very old, while others aren't. That's just the way things work out here." Trance tried her best to calm Harper down. He was really upset.   
  
"And it was in the hands of the Than to decide whether or not Felix lived to be old?"  
  
"Not the Than," Trance said, "but the powers that be."  
  
"You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Rev Bem," Harper laughed.  
  
"Maybe," Trance said. "But maybe that's a good thing. Rev always gave everybody hope when there was none."  
  
Harper looked Trance in the eye. "Thanks, Trance," he said. He gave her a huge hug and she hugged him back. "Aerosmith," he suddenly said loudly. Trance gave him a look, but he said, "Never mind…" He stared at the floor for a moment. "Hey, wait a minute!" he said. "You told Felix what species you are, didn't you?"  
  
"No chance, Harper…" Trance said with an impish smile.   
  
The End 


End file.
